Honoka's Guardians
by Wings of Galileo
Summary: She found herself looking at six extended hands, six pairs of colorful eyes at her, giving her the family she deserved.


A girl gasped awake in the middle of the night, crying her heart out. Her nightmare had haunted her this night again and scared the wits out of her. Her small figure shook as her tears run faster. A man crept inside her room and gently hugged her.

"Shush, it'll be alright Honoka-chan… it will be…" he hugged her tighter.

She sniffed "O-Okaa-chan… Nii-chan… Tou-chan… all of them…"

"Shush," he hummed a melody and rocked her whole body in a gentle steady rhythm. As expected, the girl calmed down and fell asleep in his arms. Just like every single night. He kissed her forehead and tucked her to bed. He let his sky blue orbs check at her before going out of the room silently.

Kuroko sighed. It has been a routine for all of them but he was not still used of getting a kid under the house. His job may be a kindergarten teacher but he wasn't used to take care of a child in her middle-school with family problems twenty four hours. He was quite glad that everybody had accompanied him to take care of her.

"Did Honoka have the same dream again?" a tanned man approached Kuroko, his coat hanging on his shoulders.

"Yes, there is no apparent change in her status as of now." He reported.

"Haaa," was Aomine's frustrated sigh "It has been a month yet…"

"You can't blame her Aomine-kun, she had lost her family in such young age right in front of her eyes" Kuroko scolded giving his friend a glare which wasn't very usual.

"Woah, woah, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean it." He quickly raised both his hands as a surrender "It's just its getting me stressed having Honoka like that. It's not normal-scratcher that- it's not the Honoka I knew."

Kuroko merely nodded. The girl was usually bubbly before everyone in her family left her. She even made attempts not to make everyone worry but she just can't help but mourn longer than anybody had anticipated. And apparently none in her class s to notice a change in her. And everyone in the Generation of Miracles, now named as Honoka's Guardians, was-_is_- frustrated about it.

"Ah, that's right. Tetsu, do we have dinner at the fridge? I'm starving."

"Of course, hold on I'll go heat it up for you." Kuroko smiled and dashed straight to the kitchen while Aomine headed to the bathroom getting ready for sleep. Sometimes, things aren't bound to change.

* * *

Kuroko had smiled to himself (though it wasn't shown to anybody else) as he watched everyone scramble to prepare for their own works as for Honoka's case, school. Aomine had asked rather ordered Akashi to hand him his tie and police cap and Akashi had did so, only tossing to him and glaring at him. None of the two minded though, they were used to it. Murasakibara was fixing Honoka's sweets bento while Honoka had freaked out that her bento was basically overflowing with sweets. The girl had given up and hurried back upstairs to retrieve her school bag. He remembered that Kise and Midorima would be back later on so he thought that making some of their favorite food won't hurt.

"Honoka-chan, hurry up we're going to be late." Kuroko called

"Hai hai!" she shrieked "Be there in a second!"

"Daiki I'm going to leave you behind." Akashi announced, fixing his tie and was about to get out of the house.

"Waah! Wait for me Akashi!" he scrambled to wear his uniform and shoes and ran after the leaving boss "Wait up I said!"

"I'm leaving~" Murasakibara sang as he went out with his mauibo on his mouth and his uniform along with his other stuff in his bag.

"Have a safe trip Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko bowed.

It wasn't long when Kuroko was finally alone in the living room and the only noise heard was Honoka getting ready for school. The girl jumped from step to step on the stair almost tripping right in front of Kuroko. The man had to sigh and turn to the door. He glanced a bit to see Honoka grinning at him.

"Well, I'm all set now Kuroko-san." She grinned

He nodded and the both of them set off. The teacher secured if everything was in place and locked. The girl was comfortably silent and Kuroko was too. It took them a couple of minutes before they reached Teiko Middle School. The girl had quickly hurried off but Kuroko grabbed her arm before she could actually get away.

"W-what is it?" she nervously stuttered

"Kise-kun and Midorima-kun is coming back tonight, we're making a feast." He said, fixing her bed hair for a bit.

"O-Oh… i-is that all?"

"Stay safe." He said and planted a small kiss over her forehead "We have to shop for tonight's feast."

"H-hai…"

With that he left for work. Maybe he wasn't really not used in taking care of a middle school student, but he got get a hang of it and probably would like every second as he watch Honoka grow into an adult. Inside in his mind, he would not let any guy touch her and to add, not let anyone hurt her more than she is now. Of course, he wasn't going to let her walk the same road as him.

* * *

I hope I did a knack in Kuroko's fatherly/motherly (shouldn't I say parently? xD) side. I was really thinking to have the whole GoM take care of a single girl, someone that they would fuss about during adulthood xD And I won't let any HonokaxGoM happen here. Just family fluffs, though I wouldn't mind pairings *wink* If you know what I mean. Just suggest it :P. Sorry if they are a bit OOC but you know they grew up and all so… wouldn't they get a bit mature than they are? ._.

I sincerely don't own KnB just my lovely Honoka *wink*

_Review?_


End file.
